gregorfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Gregor und der Schlüssel zur Macht
Gregor und der Schlüssel zur Macht (Original: Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane) ist das zweite Buch der Gregor-Reihe. Geschrieben wurde es von Suzanne Collins. In den USA wurde das Buch im Jahr 2005 veröffentlicht, die deutsche Übersetzung erschien 2011. Handlung Gerade war sie noch da, Gregors kleine Schwester. Gemeinsam waren sie im verschneiten New Yorker Central Park, als die Dunkelheit einbrach und Boots im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Erdboden verschluckt wurde. Eine Steinplatte im Boden lässt Gregor Furchtbares ahnen … Das Bein einer riesigen Kakerlake bestätigt Gregors Befürchtungen: Boots ist ins Unterland New Yorks entführt worden. Das Unterland ist eine Welt im ewigen Dunkeln. Es leben dort Menschen, die noch nie das Tageslicht gesehen haben. Das allein ist schon ungewöhnlich genug, aber dass es noch gutmütige und sprechende Riesenkakerlaken sowie böse Riesenratten, ganz zu schweigen von fleischfressenden Mücken und anderen überdimensionierten und bösartigen Tieren wie Schlangen und Tintenfischen, gibt, macht das Unterland nicht gerade sympathischer. Angetrieben von seiner Sorge um Boots, macht Gregor sich widerwillig ins Unterland auf. Es ist nicht sein erster Besuch in diese düstere Welt. Vor einem halben Jahr fiel Boots in den Lüftungsschacht des Wäschekellers und landete in der Unterwelt. Daher überrascht es Gregor bei seinem zweiten Abenteuer im Unterland nicht, als er auf eine riesige Fledermaus namens Ares trifft, die ihm das Leben rettet und zu den Menschen ins Unterland, den Unterländern bringt. Wie schon im ersten Teil, so gibt es auch in dieser Geschichte eine Prophezeiung, die auf Gregor den Kämpfer zugeschnitten zu sein scheint. Sie besagt, dass er sich einer weißen Ratte stellen müsse, und damit alles entscheide. Darüber hinaus könne er alles verlieren, was ihm lieb sei: Boots! Diese befindet sich bereits wohlbehütet bei den Unterländern. Doch Gregor kann seinem Schicksal nicht entgehen. Stellt er sich nicht der weißen Ratte, kommen die großen Ratten vielleicht nach New York und töten seine kleine Schwester. Denn auf sie scheinen sie es abgesehen zu haben. Um sie zu beschützen, wurde Boots von den Kakerlaken zu den Unterländern gebracht. Mit Unterstützung einiger Unterländer, Fledermäuse, Kakerlaken und einer desertierten Ratte macht Gregor sich auf den Weg. Es gilt nun, zahlreiche gruselige Abenteuer zu bestehen, Gefahren zu meistern und mit Geschick, Intelligenz und Stärke ins Labyrinth der Ratten zu gelangen. Die Abenteuer, die Gregor und seine Mannschaft zu bestehen haben, sind furchterregend und fordern ihre blutigen Opfer. Die Prophezeiung scheint in eine ausweglose Situation zu führen, die Gregor und seine Schwester in den sicheren Tod führt. Die Prophezeiung um die weiße Ratte entpuppt sich als schlichtweg falsch interpretiert und Gregor macht intuitiv das einzig Richtige: er lässt sich von seinem Herz leiten und zeigt in Zeiten, die von Kampf und Tod gekennzeichnet sind, Menschlichkeit und Gefühl. Damit könnte die Geschichte ein Ende finden, aber dummerweise ging Luxa, die Prinzessin der Unterländer, die Gregor bei seinem Abenteuer begleitete, bei einem Gefecht verloren. Damit ist Gregors dritte Reise ins Unterland bereits jetzt schon vorprogrammiert, denn Freunde lässt man schließlich nicht im Stich. Aber nicht genug mit den „;Horrorszenarien“ im Unterland, auch Gregors alltägliches Leben in New York ist überschattet. Seine Familie ist bettelarm und Gregor und seine beiden Schwestern haben oft nicht genug zu essen. Sein Vater leidet an einer seltsamen Krankheit, die von Tag zu Tag schlimmer wird und unheilbar zu sein scheint. Auch er war im Unterland: als Gefangener der Ratten, die ihn über mehrere Jahre folterten. Kategorie:Bücher